


It Started With A Kiss

by glittery_shirts



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mild Smut, POV Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_shirts/pseuds/glittery_shirts
Summary: As time passes, sometimes the only thing that will keep you sane are the memories.OrThis is what happens when inspiration strikes in the middle of the night.





	It Started With A Kiss

It started with a kiss.

A brief touch of lips, a tease. Soft pads ghosting up my arm, puffs of warm breath rolling over my skin. His strong legs entwining around my body, engulfing me in his exquisite body heat. I pull his hair back hard, and he moans, the deep vibrations sending tingles up my spine. My whole body is electrified, awake, and throbbing with life. His keen teeth pull my lower lip, biting down gently, and my eyes close tightly as stars flash vividly behind my lids. Every breath we breathe, and every move we make brings us closer together, connecting our hearts and our souls until we become one living being. I have never felt this close to him before in my life.

Then his hands slip under my shirt, his fingertips immediately finding the bumps and creases in my skin. He traces them with burning fingers, every touch sending shockwaves through my body. My veins felt like they had been doused in flames, every nerve in my body supercharged. I press my lips gently over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, unable to express the storm of emotions I was feeling in words. 

His strong arms wrap around me, and he picks me up, effortlessly tossing me on the couch. His hands instantly resume their previous mission, touching me in every place he can reach, every press of his fingerpads drowning me in endless pleasure.

His lips press against mine once, softly. Then again, harder. Soon our mouths are entangled in a war of clashing teeth and biting lips, the kisses fueled by desire and passion. He finally pulls back, making my lips chase after his desperately. He gives me a look that burns my heart and turns it into ashes, and he leans down, placing his mouth right next to my ear. His hot breath stirs the stranded pieces of hair dangling down my neck, and he finally utters the words that I have been waiting for so long to hear.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from... I hope you liked it!


End file.
